Lots of Lemons
by Kashi'sMine
Summary: Just a collection of random lemons I've written out of sheer boredom and neglect from regular flirt buddy. Me putting the me OC in situations in which she ends up fornicating with various  male  characters of my choosing. Review sucks; read for a cookie!
1. KakashiOC

You're welcome world. I don't own. Lots of lemons. Enjoy(:

Oh wait, to my friend who I always wrote these for:

The last one I wrote you, wasn't your style. So I hope you read this one when I send you the link. I really tried.

* * *

Kakashi looked up from his book and glanced at the clock. "It's nine o' clock. Get in bed." He ordered Ichigo.  
"Fifteen is too old for a nine o' clock bedtime." She complained. "Fifteen is too old for ANY bedtime."  
"Bed." He insisted.  
Ichigo lived with Hatake Kakashi in a small two bedroom apartment on an itty bitty twin bed they got from Iruka when he got a new one. Her parents were killed and her Chuunin salary wasn't enough to pay rent. He found her on the street and now she lived there. She thought he was so hot. She totally wanted him. She thought those chances were slim though.  
Ichigo was fifteen. She was trim, petite, and gorgeous. She had voluptuous curves. Narrow waist. Round, ample breasts. Soft hips. She had wavy red hair and wide emerald green eyes. A light sprinkling of freckles dusted her entire body. She really was gorgeous. (This description was the only part I didn't do.) Kakashi wanted her too. That's the whole reason he picked her up.  
She showered, shaved, brushed her teeth, washed her face, and put on her pajamas. She walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water. She chugged it, did that refreshed "Aaah" noise, slammed the glass down like a tankard and looked around. She saw a bowl of strawberries on the counter. "Yum!" She whispered and she walked out into the front room where Kakashi was sitting to ask him for a few.  
"Kakashi-san?" She asked.  
"Please call me Kakashi-kun. What is it?" He looked up from his Icha Icha book at her.  
When Kakashi saw her standing in front of him in her lacy orange tanktop and blue underwear with a sexy black bra visible from the dip the tank top made between her breasts he felt his intimacy muscle give a twitch.  
She cocked her hip to the side. "Can I have a strawberry?" She asked.  
"Sure Ichigo-chan." He said. She smiled and bit into a strawberry as far as her mouth would allow (it was rather large) and sucked all of the juice from it. Kakashi watched and felt his erection grow.  
"Thank you Kakashi...-kun." She said and smiled. She turned back towards the kitchen and walked away slowly, swinging her hips as she went.  
"Good night." He called after her.  
"Sleep well." She replied sweetly, turning to wave.  
In her room she closed the door and climbed under the sheets. She'd just gotten back from a mission yesterday and she was still pretty exhausted. She curled up and settled in to sleep.  
Back in the front room Kakashi was cursing Ichigo and her strawberry eating techniques. He was fairly certain someone half his age shouldn't have that effect. "Damn." He muttered. "I need a drink." He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He opened the "whole milk" jug and poured the brown alcohol into a glass. Ichigo hated milk, so she never even touched this jug. He took a deep swig and sighed contentedly.  
Meanwhile in her room, Ichigo was having the most lovely dream. In her dream, Kakashi had burst into the bathroom as she took a shower and had his way with her while she was being pounded with the hot water. She was at the part where she was losing her virginity to him and she was, as per usual, speaking along with the more passionate parts of her dream. "Ow! It hurts! Ow ow ow!" She screamed as her dream self felt the rupturing of her hymen.  
Kakashi looked up. "Huh?"  
Back in Ichigo's dream, Ichigo was beginning to enjoy the slow penetration of Kakashi's shaft. She moaned in pleasure along with her dream. "Oh Kakashi!" She screamed.  
Kakashi, taking her screams of REM cycle pleasure as cries for help, ran to her room and burst through the door. "Ichigo are you okay?" He asked worriedly. He looked around and didn't see her. He ran over to her bed and breathed a sigh of relief as he saw her lying figure there under the comforter.  
"Ah god Kakashi!" She screamed again.  
"Huh?" This genuinely confused the silver haired genius. He pulled back the covers off of Ichigo and what he saw surprised him. Ichigo was lying there, clearly asleep, with her fingers clutching the sheets, and her back arched. She had the look of an approaching orgasm. He paused for a second then decided to shake her awake. "Ichigo wake up."  
After a few moments her eyelids fluttered open. "Hmm? Kakashi? Why're you waking me up?" She mumbled sleepily and yawned.  
Kakashi thought for a split second. "The entire Akatsuki has attacked. We're needed immediately." He said urgently.  
She jumped off her bed in a spectacular flip and made a move for her dresser. "Shit. There's no time for me to change." She muttered. "Where's your mask?"  
"Ichigo stop. Everything's fine. I just wanted to see your reaction." He caught her arm and stopped her from exiting.  
She kicked her foot out at his chest. He allowed her to hit him. "I just got back from my first B ranked mission and I'm exhausted. I still haven't got all my chakra back and I'm TIRED. Do that again and I'll firestyle your balls." She snarled.  
He rolled his eye. "You were screaming a lot. I came in to make sure you weren't dying."  
She flushed as she recalled her dream. 'Shit shit shit fuck fuck shit!' She shouted inwardly. "S-s-screaming?" She stuttered. "W-what was I s-s-screaming?"  
"First it was 'Ow! It hurts! Ow ow ow!' Then you kinda screamed like you were in this terrible pain and then it was 'Oh Kakashi!' I thought you were calling for help." He explained.  
She flushed more and nodded.  
"What dream were you having?" He asked her.  
"Um..." She hesitated. He raised his eyebrow. "It was an... Erotic dream." She admitted sheepishly.  
The erection he'd had not ten minutes ago had stirred at the thought of her wanting him. "Oh?" She nodded. "What happened?"  
Her eyes widened. "Um... Well... I was taking a shower and you just walked in and started kissing me and it sorta progressed from there." She told him hesitantly.  
He weighed his options for a moment. "In your dream, when I kissed you, did it feel like this?" He leaned forward and kissed Ichigo on the lips gently.  
"No. It was... Different. More... Demanding." She said slowly.  
Smirking, Kakashi crashed his mouth onto Ichigo's. She stiffened and after a moment relaxed and began kissing him back clumsily. Kakashi patiently showed her what to do with her mouth by demonstrating with his own. After a moment she'd gotten the hang of it and he reluctantly broke the kiss. "Like that?"  
She panted for a moment. "Yeah like that." She finally said.  
"Did you enjoy that kiss?" He asked her. She nodded shamefully, expecting he would call her a whore or kick her out for attempted seduction. That single nod was the only invitation Kakashi needed. He kissed Ichigo again and wasted no time in biting and licking her bottom lip for entrance into her mouth. She parted her plump red lips and Kakashi used his tongue to explore every inch of her mouth. Ichigo moaned as he wrapped his tongue around her's and sucked on it. He moved his mouth from her's and kissed down her neck. His hands traveled up her back and made their way to the clasp of her bra.  
When Kakashi's hand got to Ichigo's bra strap she realized that it was gonna happen. She, Ichigo Matsuyama, was about to lose her virginity to Kakashi Hatake. THE Kakashi Hatake.  
Kakashi unhooked her bra and slid the straps down over shoulders. He pulled her tanktop up over her head and exposed her breasts. Kakashi took a moment to just stare before taking one of her breasts in his mouth. Ichigo moaned when he sucked the tip of her breasts and she moaned louder when he bit down gently.  
"Did that happen in your dream?" He asked as he squeezed roughly. She bit back a moan and nodded. "Do you like it?" He was enjoying her innocence. The fact that he was the first one who'd touched her this way.  
"Yeah." She mewled (lmfao. Mewled.), her voice at least two and a half octaves higher than it was ten minutes ago.  
He went back to abusing her breasts and she moaned frequently. After a moment she reached down for the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up over his tousled silver hair. She gasped when she saw his toned body. His defined abs and pecs, the smooth curves of the muscles in his arms. His strong back. Her brain no longer controlled her hands as she reached forward to stroke his chest with her fingertips. She squeezed his arms and ran her hands through his hair. Kakashi sat there as he was before letting her hands roam his body, knowing it was more for her pleasure than his own.  
After a few minutes she stopped and blushed. "Sorry." She mumbled.  
He smiled. His teeth were white and straight. "No problem." Kakashi attacked her mouth again and moved his hands to the waistband of her underwear. He moved them aside and ran his fingers down her wet slit. She let out a high pitched moan. The nicer side of him was telling him to stretch her out a bit to spare her part of the pain that his enormous erection was sure to bring, but the selfish part reminded himself that she was a virgin and therefore about as tight as it gets. The nicer half argued she'd still be tight after a couple fingers. Kakashi sighed and inserted a finger into her virgin opening. She squeaked in surprise and Kakashi continued to gently finger her. She let out a shaky moan when he used his thumb to gently rub circles on her clit. He smirked again and inserted another finger.  
"You sound like you're having a VERY good time, Ichigo." He said cockily as he made another rather pleasant thumb movement. She just moaned again.  
Kakashi figured she'd had enough of that. He removed her underwear and moved his mouth down to where his fingers had been.  
He kissed her there gently and she nearly screamed and convulsed with pleasure. He put his hands on her shoulders to keep her still. "Shh shh... You've gotta be quieter or people will think I'm murdering you." He whispered.  
"S-s-sorry." She stuttered and panted. "I c-c-can't h-h-help it. You're s-so g-g-g-good."  
He smirked and went back to tonguing her.  
Seeing as it was Ichigo's first time to experience any of this, and with someone with experience no less, she was kinda... Easy to please. She orgasmed within five minutes of Kakashi's oral pleasures and Kakashi continued at an even faster rate. When he was done she pulled at the waistband of his pants roughly. After she'd removed his pants she took a moment to giggle at how cute his boxers were (shiruken and kunai) she pulled them down to reveal his MASSIVE hard on.  
Ichigo gasped. "It's pretty big..."  
He got a sort of pained look as he imagined the damage he would do to her. He considered stopping, but his own selfishness and the fact he didn't want to risk hurting her feelings persuaded him to continue. That and the fact he REALLY wanted too.  
"I know... I would say sorry... But you'll thank me after like five minutes." He said and rubbed the back of his head.  
"A little COCKY are we?" She said and grasped it gently. He stiffened and she hesitantly rubbed the head.  
Something dawned on Kakashi as Ichigo was fondling his penis. "Don't I need a condom?" He asked  
"That... Is a good point. But no. I won't get pregnant and I'm STD free."  
"Ichigo don't be stupid you can still be pregnant on your first time."  
"Infertile. Tsunade herself told me." She said simply.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Don't be." She said and went back to concentrating on her attempting to pleasure Kakashi. She moved her hand up and down a couple times and he threw his head back. It was her turn to smirk.  
She lowered her head, more importantly her mouth, to the spot where her hand was resting.  
"You'll choke." He said. She just laughed and took the entire thing in her mouth down in the back of her throat to prove a point. Kakashi groaned, he couldn't help it, and wondered when Ichigo was going to gag. Ichigo continued to suck and Kakashi groaned.  
Ichigo was actually quite proud of the effect she was having on Kakashi. Within ten minutes he came in her mouth and she swallowed every drop without fail. She remembered Ino talking about this. You were supposed to act like you enjoyed it immensely, or at least that's what Ino said. "Yum..." Ichigo said uncertainly.  
Kakashi got back on top of Ichigo. "Are you sure? Don't feel like you have to. Trust me my animalistic needs and cravings are not nearly as important as your comfort..." He ranted.  
"Shutup and fuck me." Ichigo said impatiently. He was kinda scaring her.  
"Right. Sorry again in advance."  
Kakashi positioned himself and entered slowly. Ichigo bit her lip and with one quick thrust he destroyed her virginity.  
"HOLY FUCKING SHIT THAT HURTS LIKE A BITCH!" She screamed.  
"I'm sorry." He apologized yet again.  
She sat there for another couple moments. "Okay I'm good."  
Kakashi raised an eyebrow and continued slowly. After a couple minutes Ichigo moaned quietly. With a smirk Kakashi thrust his entire length in quickly. She moaned again and Kakashi began to impale her with his shaft. He groaned and went faster. Ichigo was feeling the same thing she'd felt when Kakashi was tonguing her earlier, only magnified thousands of times and building slower. A tension that was twisting her stomach in knots. Tighter and tighter until she was sure she was going to explode. And explode she did. Screaming with absolute pleasure she orgasmed violently.  
Kakashi had been feeling the same thing as she had and feeling, seeing, and hearing her explosive orgasm he experienced one as well. With a grunt and a final thrust he shot his seed into her and collapsed onto the bed beside her, panting. "Your bed sure is small." He told her.  
"It's the same size as yours." She replied after a moment of heavy breathing.  
"If we push ours both together we can sleep with our entire bodies on the bed."  
She took a moment to realize what he'd proposed. "You'd wanna sleep by me every night?" She asked happily. He just nodded. "Like a couple?"  
"You're such a fangirl." He told her. Her face fell. "But yes. Like a couple."  
She kissed his cheek and sighed happily. She laid her head on his chest and yawned.  
"Good night, Kakashi..." She paused to decide which honorfic to apply "...chan."  
"Good night, Ichigo-chan." He replied and they both settled in to sleep.

* * *

Note: Chan is often used between couples. Sexual couples. Hope you enjoyed. Review please!


	2. YamatoTenTen

"So, Yamato-senpai, why did you call me down into the basement?" Tenten asked Yamato as he paced back in forth across the below ground floor of the Hokage's tower.

He turned on his heel and began pacing in the other direction. "It's been bothering me since you were a baby, but I don't correctly know how to say it..."

"Since I was a baby?" She asked. "What do you mean?"

He moved closer to her. "Well, you know, you were born during the most recent Shinobi World War?"

She nodded.

"Right, well, I was just starting out in ANBU at that time, and I had a mission to kill a clan, all of them but one."

She looked at him, confused. "The one was just a baby, a baby girl, I was to bring her to the village." he explained.

"What does that have to do with me?" She asked him.

He sighed, "You see, this clan's bloodline was... Well the ability to never miss. They were all weapon's specialists."

She narrowed her eyes. "Continue."

"You're the last member of that clan."

She instinctively reached for her scrolls, which he had conveniently made her keep outside. Her kunai pouch, too. She began screaming, screaming in anger, pure rage. It was frightening. She lunged at Yamato, aiming punches and kicks where ever she could and swearing at him, with more swears than even he knew.

He was getting angry too, it wasn't his fault. He didn't want to kill her family. He told her because she hated not knowing about her past. He started swearing back, and even threw in a few punches, too, as well as blocking all of her's.

_"__**DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE PUNCH AT ME!**_" She shrieked at him, shrill and high like a banshee. Her face was read and covered in sweat, hairs were astray from her neat buns, and she was _pissed._

_ "_ Don't attack me!" He yelled back. He wasn't showing his anger as much, but it was there, anyone could tell. His usually emotionless face showed the slightest hint of anger, but only slightly.

"_**YOU SHOULD'VE THOUGHT ABOUT THAT BEFORE KILLING MY FAMILY, SHOULDN'T YOU?**_" She screeched back. She aimed a high kick at his face, but he caught it and flipped her around, causing her to fall on the floor. She sat there in her rage, and he knelt down beside her to say something. She spat in his face.

He glared and pulled her up to his face roughly. "Watch it." He growled. She spat in his face again. He crashed his lips onto hers and kissed her angrily. He bit at her lips and tried to pry her mouth open to no avail. When he pulled away she smacked him across the face, as hard as she could. "You _**DOUCHE!**_" She shouted.

"Slut!" He retorted as she crashed his mouth down onto hers again. She tangled his fingers in his hair and bit at his lower lips while he violently ripped her elastics out and impatiently tore open the front of her shirt (good thing she has snap clasps!) and mutilated her bra to expose her breasts.

His hands eagerly grabbed at her busts, squeezing roughly, tweaking slightly all the while she arched her back up at him for more. Simultaneously she was unzipping his flak jacket and clawing at the bottom of his under shirt. "This... Is getting... In my way." She gasped as she attempted to remove it. He sat up off of her for a second to help pull the rest of the way off. She smirked and ran her hands up and down along his well muscled chest and abs while he used his mouth/teeth to attack the feminine assets of her upper body and his hands made their way down to the waistband of her pants.

TenTen was filling the room with soft moans and heavy panting as Yamato continued his ministrations on her breasts. She was still running her hands along his chest/arms/back/stomach, and when he did something particularly pleasurable he was rewarded with a louder than usual moan and a rough squeeze to wherever her hands happened to be at the moment.

Yamato's hands were at TenTen's hips, eager, waiting for a sign that said "go ahead" She noticed him watching her and nodded. Within seconds the pants were gone and across the room, and seconds later again the underwear was gone, too.

Yamato gently forced TenTen's legs apart and traced a finger down her slit to notice how wet she was. "You really are enjoying this, aren't you?" He asked playfully before teasing her there again.

"Mhmm." She whimpered and nodded.

He pleasantly flicked his finger again. "Quite the little slut, aren't you?" He asked before doing it another time.

TenTen inhaled sharply through her teeth and arched her back. "Yeah..." was all she could manage.

He inserted a finger and she yelped sharply, almost screaming, and arched her back so suddenly it looked like it could've broken. "Shh..." Yamato quieted her and pushed her down to where she was flat against the ground again. "Don't get too excited, it was just one finger."

"S-sorry," she whimpered. "I'll try and b-be more q-q-quiet."

Yamato continued with what he was doing, and TenTen bit back high pitched moans of ecstasy. "You can make noise, just don't sound like a kitten being beaten." He told her. She nodded. He went back to fingering her and he realized something. He had never been with a girl this... Tight before. "TenTen are you a virgin?" He asked her. She nodded again.

He smirked. "Good." And he went back to fingering her. TenTen couldn't control herself, she had never felt pleasure like this, at least not from someone who knew what they were doing. Her moans quickly began increasing in loudness and frequency. She felt something intense building up inside her, like a rubber band tightening tighter and tighter every second, it was doomed to snap. Yamato would do something with his thumb, she felt the rubber band tighten, he would shush her, or tell her to calm down, it got tighter.

And then Yamato... Stopped.

TenTen could've cried, she was so dissapointed. She almost did. "W-why did you stop?" She whimpered at Yamato. She opened her eyes and looked up to see that he was unbuttoning his pants. Her eyes widened and he looked down at her, questions written all over his face. "Are you okay with this?" He asked.

She nodded. "Oh yeah, I just hope you meet my minimum length requirement." She replied with a smirk.

He finished shedding the pants and pulled her over to him. "I can guarantee I do, but only you would have such a thing wouldn't you? You dirty little whore."

TenTen's eyes rolled back into her skull at the insult. "Shut up and fuck me, you old pervert." She moaned.

Well who was Yamato to deny the request of a young woman? He positioned herself at her entrance and with one quick thrust had popped her hymen. TenTen let out a high pitched squeak at the pain and Yamato waited. After a moment TenTen nodded and Yamato continued, slowly at first. He waited until TenTen let out a soft moan, then he let her have it. He gradually increased his speed and power until he was literally fucking her as hard and as fast as possible. TenTen's moans got louder and louder and she felt the rubber band tightening again. Only this time, it was much more agonizing and pleasurable at the same time each time the band tightened. "Yamato-senpai, I'm..." She began but it was too late.

With a very loud, very high moan TenTen's rubber band snapped and she violently orgasmed and within moments Yamato had done the same. They both collapsed on to the cool ground of the basement in sweaty panting heaps. Yamato caught his breath first. "TenTen?" he began.

"Hm?" She replied.

"I didn't kill your family."

"What do you mean?" She turned to look at him, confused.

"I wasn't in ANBU during the third war, I was too young, and you hadn't even been born yet. I just really wanted to have sex with you." He explained, he looked ashamed.

She laughed. "I ain't even mad.


	3. GaiHana

**AN: Okay, so this was written for a friend of mine. Don't ask why Tenten's an Inuzuka, just accept it. It's GaiHana. **

* * *

The two Inuzuka sisters walked down the hall of the Konoha High School artistic wing, trailed by the Three Haimaru Brothers.

"So..." Hana began. Tenten looked up expectantly. "You're introducing me to him right now?" Hana looked hopeful.

Tenten laughed. "Yes, Hana dearest, I will be introducing you to my choir director. Yes, he's very 'unf'." One of the Haimaru Brothers rubbed his head beneath her hand and she pet him obligingly.

"How unf?" Hana asked curiously.

Tenten laughed again. "He's the one who taught me how to... Sing." She winked and the girls giggled at the hidden meaning behind Tenten's infamous "singing".

"Will he teach me to sing as well?" Hana asked with a smirk.

"Honey, he can make you Broadway ready in one night." They were outside the classroom. Grinning, Tenten opened the door, revealing her very energetic young choir director. He was dressed in a green button up shirt, un-tucked over his jeans, and a bright orange tie. He had his sleeves rolled up so you could see his forearms, and the shirt was tight. His hair was disheveled. He looked... Hot.

"Tenten, I take it this is your sister!" He greeted. She laughed.

"Yes, Gai-sensei, this is my sister Hana, Hana, this is Gai-sensei, and he will be teaching you to... Sing." She winked at Hana as she hugged him. "I'll leave you to it I have to go give a private voice lesson of my own to Neji..." She winked again before ducking out the door and down the hallway. Leaving Hana to her task.

Hana eyed Gai-sensei again. He was sexy. Very... Unf. Tenten was right. She realized her dogs had stayed outside, as if they knew what was going to happen. She could feel them judging her. "

"So, what do you want to work on first?" Gai asked her, she smirked as she unzipped her vest.

"I want to work on..." She began and stepped forward towards him, dropping her vest on the floor and pressing herself against him. "You." She whispered into his ear.

She felt him stiffen as she pressed her lips to his. "Don't you think it'd be a good idea for me to warm up my vocal chords first?" She asked him. "I'm sure you can help me with that." She smirked before kissing him again. All he did was nod and he kissed back without hesitation. He reached back and pulled her hair from it's ponytail before putting his hands on her waist, one creeping it's way up to her bra clasp. He unhooked it with one hand as she took a step back, letting it fall. Roughly he grabbed one as he brought her mouth back onto his. She groaned into the kiss and he took that as a sign to continue. He brought his other hand up and did the same, Hana's breath hitched. Gai smirked as he moved his fingers to her nipples. He pinched them roughly, causing her to hiss out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He kept one hand where it was, moving the other down to rub enticingly on her thigh as he replaced his hand with his mouth on her breast. Hana gasped as he bit down and groaned as he did it again.

Hana reached over and started undoing Gai's tie, pulling it over his head before setting to work on the buttons of his shirt. He saw where she was going with this and pulled down her shorts, letting her kick them off before teasing her gently in between her legs. She bit her teeth together and glared at him. "Quit teasing me." She groaned through her teeth.

Smirking, he inserted two of his large fingers into her and she groaned in satisfaction as she reached down and undid the button of his pants and tugging them down along with his boxers and gripping his erection. She felt him stiffen and she pumped him up and down a couple times, earning herself a low, throaty groan. She gave a smirk of her own before he flipped them both around, pinning her against the wall and ramming his rock hard erection into her very center. He let out a low groan at the tightness and she nearly howled at the sensation of being filled. He continued on, gradually getting faster and harder until both of them could feel their impending orgasm. Hana had hers first, nearly screaming and falling down from the sheer pleasure. Seeing Gai about to pull out, she pulled him closer and forced him not to, attacking his mouth with hers again. He reached his climax, and let out a loud groan into the kiss, which Hana reciprocated as he shot his seed into her.

Gai stepped back, letting Hana fall into a sitting position against the wall as he moved to start getting dressed again.

Hana grinned. "You're a great teacher, Gai-sensei, I know why Tenten talks about you all the time now." She winked before standing up and retrieving her own clothes.


End file.
